fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hiko's Legacy
Hiko’s Legacy In a world where only the strongest survives, martial artists all around the world come to visit Dragonshire city to compete for a legendary item. In this decade, the legendary item that is the prize possession for the tournament is the mystical hearthstone. The mystical hearthstone is known to have magical powers that can grant eternal life. Dragonshire city has been known to be the largest city in the world with the biggest martial art tournament that is taken place every decade in the Dynasty era, with different legendary items given upon winning the martial art tournament. In the past tournaments, legendary items such as the Celtic sword, the Optic necklace, the Galactic shield, the Senju bean and the cloak of shadows were given as prizes. The Celtic sword has the power to cut through any object, for example the Celtic sword can cut the ocean. The user has the ability to win any duel he or she decides to partake in. The Optic necklace has the power to control time, it allows the user to go back in the past or forward to the future to change his or her fate. The Galactic shield is known to be the strongest shield that can endure any attack. This shield allows the user to protect all of their loved ones, even against a meteor shower. The Senju bean has the power to give the user infinite strength for a limited time of thirty minutes and recovers all injuries on the body that has been inflicted in battle. If the cloak of shadows is worn, the user has the ability to go in stealth mode until the cloak is taken off. The cloak of shadows is very useful when performing a sneak attack or escaping from a dangerous situation. Martial artists all around the world train for many years to be able to compete for the biggest tournament in Dragonshire city in order to obtain these legendary items. My main fictional character is a boy whose name is Hiko. He is fifteen years old, lives with his mom Yuri in Eternia village, and is the only child. His dad, Milo passed away when he was only a newborn child. Hiko and his mom live in a very poor village. He has been training his martial art skills ever since he was five years old to compete in the tournament for the legendary item. Hiko does not need the mystical hearthstone for eternal life, but needs the legendary item so that he could sell it to the black market and be able to support his mom and his village. Hiko trained hard for the big tournament with the aid of Master Kai, his mentor. He did not have any childhood friends at Eternia village, but made tons of new friends during his journey to being the strongest martial artist. Hiko and many others competed in the largest martial art tournament that occurred in Dragonshire city. With the help of Master Kai’s teachings, Hiko was able to finish in first place at the tournament and take home the legendary item, the mystical hearthstone. He instantly sold the mystical hearthstone to the black market as soon as possible so that he could take home more than enough money to support his mom and Eternia village for the rest of his life. Leon Truong